


Hitman AU

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [15]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9102">the gentle art of making enemies</a> by jar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitman AU

  



End file.
